liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Fibber (032)
Fibber, A.K.A. Experiment 032, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to act like a lie detector by buzzing whenever he hears a lie, forcing entire populations to tell the truth. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is at court interrogating suspects with the Kauai police force. Bio Experiment 032 was the 32nd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his lie-detecting ability to force entire civilizations to only ever tell the truth. Based on Jumba's incorrect theory, this would result in a societal collapse. 032 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 032 was activated. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series An estimated 12 hours after his activation, 032 was captured by Lilo and Stitch and taken back to the house, where Lilo tried to look up 032 on Jumba's computer. When Jumba himself revealed which experiment it was, Lilo claimed that she knew all along, causing 032 to emit a loud buzz. He buzzed again when Lilo lied to Nani about cleaning her room, making Stitch laugh at Lilo's dishonesty. That night, while Stitch was forced to share his bed with 032, named Fibber, Pleakley received an unexpected call from his mother. She had been badgering her son about finding a wife, and even revealed to the latter that she handpicked a perfect bride on Plorgonar and scheduled an arranged marriage. Pleakley felt heartbroken, knowing he would have to leave his ''ʻohana forever, until Lilo suggested that Pleakley tell his mother he is already engaged to a woman. Pleakley said he couldn't lie to his own mother, but then Jumba convinced Pleakley that lying would be the best thing for him to do. So Pleakley called his mother and began telling her about his fake proposal, while Fibber kept buzzing. Shortly after, Pleakley's relatives came to the Pelekai residence to personally witness his sham engagement to Nani (who reluctantly posed as Pleakley's fiancée), which led to a tragic wedding. Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch attempted to hide Fibber in all sorts of places to drown out his frequent buzzing caused by Pleakley lying to his family. When Gantu returned from a spa weekend to discover Fibber's recent activation, he crashed the phony ceremony to take the experiment, but was foiled by Lilo and Stitch. Pleakley eventually told his relatives the truth, and though Fibber buzzed at the false comments they made about Pleakley, they were able to accept the fact that he was happy with his life on Earth and didn't want to get married. However, as Pleakley's family prepared to depart, Gantu reappeared in his shuttle and captured Fibber. Regardless, Lilo decided to let Fibber stay with Gantu for now. Back at Gantu's ship, Fibber buzzed when Gantu lied to Hämsterviel about his whereabouts. In "Spike", Fibber was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. He buzzed during the therapy session whenever one of the other experiments lied (mainly Bonnie, when she lied about her being intelligent and falsely accused Clyde for getting them both arrested). Prior to this, Fibber buzzed when Pleakley denied the fact that he dyed his antenna green to match his skin because he was going prematurely orange, according to Nosy. When the other experiments later began to cause chaos, Fibber watched nonchalantly while smiling. In "Remmy", Fibber was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Woops", Fibber was sent back to Gantu after Experiment 600 caused mischief and nearly blew Hämsterviel's cover to the prison guards. Fibber reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. ''The Origin of Stitch Fibber was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 580 instead of 032. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Fibber, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Fibber did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. However, in one scene, Fibber can be seen around some of the Leroys as they started to shut down. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Fibber appears to be mute (except when buzzing at a lie) and sometimes blank, although he has displayed emotion on few occasions. For example, in "Spike", when Pleakley managed to convince the other experiments in his E.A.R.W.A.X. group to attempt hugging therapy on each other, Fibber can actually be seen shedding tears. Biology Appearance Fibber is a small orange experiment with small body, arms and legs, a very large head with a dark orange marking on the forehead that glows bright yellow whenever he beeps, little antennae, a little mouth, round nose, black-blue eyes and four ears. Special Abilities Whenever Fibber hears a lie, he responds by emitting a loud buzzing sound and lights up the pattern on his forehead. The bigger the lie, the louder he beeps, and the brighter his marking glows. Weaknesses Fibber appears to be defenseless. Trivia *Fibber was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of ''Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *In his episode, Fibber is revealed to like cookies. *In "Spike", Fibber was seen at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but Gantu captured him. Though he could have temporarily escaped somehow. **It is also likely that the episode chronologically takes place after "Snafu", given that Nosy, Bonnie and Clyde are also present in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. *In "Snafu", Fibber did not buzz when Reuben denied being ticklish. Since the containers are oddly not soundproof, it is possible that Fibber just wasn't paying attention. Arguably, Reuben maybe thought he was really not ticklish. *Fibber's pod color is green. *Fibber is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 032. Primary function: Lie detector". *Fibber's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 032_Fibber__by_experiments.jpg 032 fibber by bricerific43-d57p7hw.jpg 032_fibber_by_bricerific43-d57p7hw.png 032_by_bricerific43-dc08u0x.png 032_silhouette_by_bricerific43-dc08txp.png 032 in action by bricerific43-d7hbu56.png fibber_by_kaylathehedgehog-d7zit0d.png 032_Fibber_by_OxAmy.jpg Experiment doodle sheet 02 by dragonpop1-d75yi2g.jpg Cousin sketches by mickeymonster.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-28-29.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-29-12.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-30-49.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-31-45.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-32-25.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 5-32-56.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-25-53.jpg|Fibber buzzing at a lie screenCapture 31.05.13 6-26-33.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-26-59.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-27-58.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-29-53.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-31-10.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-32-36.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-33-00.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-33-49.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-41-56.jpg|Fibber with Stitch in bed screenCapture 04.03.13 15-50-35.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-52-59.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-43-38.jpg|Fibber eating cookies screenCapture 31.05.13 6-44-22.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-45-00.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-46-08.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 6-48-02.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-43-23.jpg ScreenCapture_31.05.13_6-51-52.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 15-48-23.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-00-17.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-00-50.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-02-47.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 17-05-06.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 17-03-57.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-58-14.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-58-51.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-59-27.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-12-45.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-13-09.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-13-43.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-15-06.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-16-37.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-17-53.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-21-26.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-23-39.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-25-35.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-27-13.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-24-01.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-24-35.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-25-19.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-27-51.jpg ScreenCapture_31.05.13_7-26-34.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-29-48.jpg ScreenCapture_31.05.13_7-28-46.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-36-38.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-37-33.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-42-26.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-17-42.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 16-51-08.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-19-48.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 16-52-44.jpg|Caught by Gantu screenCapture 09.03.13 23-38-26.jpg screenCapture 09.03.13 23-38-49.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 8-16-12.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 8-18-55.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 8-19-36.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-43-36.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-44-49.jpg screenCapture 04.03.13 16-46-39.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-01-27.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-18-11.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-19-30.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-06.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-25.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-22-12.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-59-24.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-03-37.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-04-47.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 10-59-21.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-05-17.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-05-34.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-05-51.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-01-16.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-01-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-04-43.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-39-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-40-30.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-41-36.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-42-08.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-42-37.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-43-02.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg screenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-22.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-59.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-48-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg 33494404040.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg screenCapture 17.07.13 19-28-22.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h59m40s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h18m22s229.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h44m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h26m13s72.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h49m49s239.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h47m58s236.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m11s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h51m34s61.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m24s58.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h52m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h12m20s0.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m38s142.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m34s176.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h50m19s36.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h21m39s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h46m45s238.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h55m49s17.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m52s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h42m38s160.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h27m07s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h19m10s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h10m58s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h04m04s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-16h22m34s188.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m06s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m56s68.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m21s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-23h00m42s156.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h43m03s121.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m50s251.png vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h46m30s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m36s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h34m20s244.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-18-04.jpg screenCapture 31.05.13 7-10-37.jpg screenCapture 01.03.13 18-21-00.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Fibber.jpg panes11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments Category:Theme song experiments